Ah là là l'été
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: Des vacances avec Rachel Berry ne sont pas vraiment des vacances, pourtant pour Quinn Fabray, ce sont les meilleures ! OS Faberry.
1. L'été

Hello ! :) J'espère que tu passe une bonne journée ou soirée ^^ Me revoilà avec du Faberry, ça fait un petit moment que je n'en avais pas mis, et puis j'avais cette idée en tête donc, il est fait, j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ J'aimerais remercier les personnes à avoir commenter " Une envie, hors du commun " Ça m'a fait plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture.

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Qui aurait cru que moi Quinn Fabray, irai un jour dans un camping avec tout les New Direction au complet pour un séjour de 15 jours ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Enfin, je suis quand même un peu ici de force, le camping n'est pas vraiment mon fort mais Rachel a insister. Pendant plus d'un mois dés qu'on se voyait même deux minutes elle me demandait de venir, alors au bout d'un temps j'ai fini par craquer, ce qui lui a fait faire des petits bons de joie. Eh bien que jusqu'à maintenant donc 4 jours de camping, je n'ai pas regretter mon choix, l je commence à le faire. Alors que Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine et Artie regardent et écoutent notre conversation en se retenant quelque peu de rire fasse à la ténacité que fait preuve Rachel, moi je supplie intérieurement qu'elle s'avoue vaincue, ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

- Quinn... Gémit-elle. S'il te plaît.

- Rach, je n'irai pas dans l'eau. Je suis très bien où je suis. Dis-je d'un ton catégorique.

- Allez pour me faire plaisir, juste 5 petites minutes. Implore t-elle.

- Rach, j'y suis allé tantôt pour te faire plaisir et tu es rester avec Kurt et Mercedes, alors c'est non.

Je me concentre sur ce que je fessai avant que ma copine ne vienne m'ennuyer, c'est-à-dire bronzer, mais elle ne semble pas résolue à me laisser tranquille.

- Allez ! Je resterai avec toi, tantôt on devait parler d'un truc super important. Se plaint t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur mon ventre.

- Il fallait juste reporter de 5 petites minutes, désolé. Dis-je en souriant.

- On peut dire que c'est aussi ta faute tu n'avais cas rester un peu plus longtemps dans l'eau. Dit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je n'en reviens pas, elle est capable de tourner la situation à son avantage, elle est vraiment incroyable.

- J'y allais déjà pour te faire plaisir, alors tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allai t'attendre une heure, tout de même ? Demande-je ahurie.

- J'ai à peine parler 10 minutes. Se défend t-elle.

- Tu as parler 20 minutes, durant lesquelles j'étais dans l'eau, ensuite, tu as continuer de leurs parler pendant 13 minutes.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être parler un peu trop longtemps mais maintenant ils sont plus dans l'eau, ils restent plus que Sam, Mike, Finn et Puck. Et je suis sûre qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, on ne les entends pas, alors imagine que ça me tombe dessus, avec la chance que j'ai. S'il te plaît, mon cœur ?

- Rachel Berry, tu es chiante. Dis-je en me relevant légèrement.

- Merci. Dit-elle en m'embrassant amoureusement.

Elle se relève et m'attrape la main pour aller plus vite. Et je me dis à moi-même qu'il faudra vraiment qu'un jour j'apprenne à lui résister, surtout quand elle fait ces yeux doux. Pour le moment je vais me contenter de profiter d'elle. Après tout c'est mes meilleures vacances et si ça pouvait être pareil pour elle, j'en serais vraiment ravie.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin :) Petit OS court effectivement, mais je le trouve assez sympathique ^^ En espérant qu'il t'ai plu ;) Encore une fois je remercie les personnes qui on commenter " Une envie, hors du commun " ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Bonne journée ou peut-être bonne soirée :)


	2. Tu es parfaite Rachel Berry

Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée :)

Comme j'ai déjà répondu aux review je ne vais pas le refaire une deuxième fois, ça va paraître un peu bête ^^" Mais je vous remercie encore une fois ;)

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis absolument pas experte du Français... Malheureusement..

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je parle tranquillement avec Leroy, le père de Rachel. On parle de tout et de rien pendant que Hiram et Rach' sont dans l'eau en train de se battre, c'est bien entendu ma brune qui perd, ce qui me fait dire qu'elle ne va pas tarder à sortir pour venir se plaindre. Et en effet, elle sort et vient dans notre direction alors que Hiram rie. Elle vient s'asseoir sur moi et se blottit, tête dans mon cou, pied sur mes genoux et le corps le plus proche possible du mien.

- Tu ne vas plus dans l'eau ? Demande Leroy.

- Non, à cause de papa H, il veut me mettre la tête dans l'eau et n'arrête pas de m'envoyer de l'eau. Gémit-elle.

- Qui à commencer ? Crie gentiment Hiram de la piscine.

- Mon cœur, c'est pas très malin de s'attaquer à une personne qui fait deux fois ta taille. Dis-je en lui embrassant l'épaule.

- Mais non, je ne m'en suis pas prise à lui, je suis juste maladroitement tomber sur lui et il s'est noyer, ce n'étais en rien voulu. Se défend t-elle.

J'en rirai bien si je ne savais pas qu'elle serait fâcher. Je la serre plus fort contre moi et lui murmure à l'oreille « Je t'aime » elle se retourne comme elle peut et m'embrasse tendrement. Ensuite, elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule et regarde ailleurs, tandis que je reprend ma discussion avec Leroy, en fessant des petits cercles dans son dos, comme elle aime.

- Pourquoi tu as arrêter ? Demande t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

- Arrêter quoi ? Demande-je.

- Les petits cercles. Répond t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Continue. Dit-elle en me souriant.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle te masse en plus ? Demande Hiram en arrivant.

- Je ne veux plus te parler pour le moment papa H, je te reparlerai quand tu auras décider de t'excuser pour ta conduite de tout à l'heure dans la piscine. Dit-elle.

Je ne peux retenir mon rire cette fois-ci et ses pères aussi, à la seconde ou elle nous voit et entend rire, elle fait sa tête. Elle se lève et part d'un pas théâtrale vers la piscine.

- Je ne veux plus vous adressez la parole avant que vous ne vous excusiez. Dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord de la piscine.

Je la regarde de dos et ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai vraiment été bête de lui faire du mal, je m'en veux encore tellement. Pourtant, elle semble m'avoir entièrement pardonner. Je me lève à mon tour et vais m'asseoir à coté d'elle, je ne parle pas tout de suite et me contente de prendre sa main et de dessiner des arabesques sur le dos de sa main. Au bout d'un moment elle tourne la tête et me regarde avant de venir déposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je suis désolée Rach, Dis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Tu es pardonnés mon cœur, pour tout, je ne te le répéterai sûrement jamais assez. Dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Arrête d'y penser Quinn, c'est du passé. Continu t-elle. Je t'aime. Dit-elle en m'embrassant amoureusement.

- Tu es parfaite Rachel Berry, j'espère que tu le sais. Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

Voilà une petite suite ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^


End file.
